Grand Prix de Fútbol 2015
The Grand Prix de Futbol 2015 was the 35th edition of the annual Grand Prix de Fútbol. It was hosted in Colombia, who were the defending title holders of the 2014 Grand Prix de Fútbol. It was hosted in 12 stadiums (in 12 cities), from 12 June to 13 July 2015, a total of 32 days. The country was awarded the right to host it, after Brazil and Venezuela, who were supposed to be joint hosts with Colombia, withdrawn after protests in Brazil and Colombia took place right before the competition was held. Thirty one national teams advanced through qualification competitions to join the host nation in the final tournament. A total of 64 matches were played in 12 venues located in as many host cities across Colombia. For the first time at a World Cup finals, match officials used goal-line technology, as well as vanishing foam for free kicks. FIFA Fan Fests in each host city gathered a total of 5 million people, and the country received 1 million visitors from 200 countries. Every World Cup-winning team since the first edition in 1980 - Argentina, Brazil, Croatia, Germany, Italy, France, Spain, England, Australia and Netherlands - qualified for this tournament. Argentina were eliminated in the group stage, alongside England and Australia. The Netherlands were eliminated by hosts Colombia in a 3-0 defeat in the round of 16, France exited in the quarterfinals alongside Italy and Spain, while Croatia and Germany were defeated by Brazil and Colombia in the semifinals, and Croatia won the third place play-off against Germany, following a 4-2 win in added extra time, while Colombia defeated Brazil, and were the only nation (alongside Croatia and Brazil) to defend their their title, previously winning it in 2014. Colombia's glory over Brazil (3-0) meant also that this World Cup marked the first time in which nations from the same continent (South America) had won the tournament four consecutive times, Colombia winning it in 2014 and 2015, Brazil in 2013, and Uruguay winning it in 2012. As the winners, Colombia qualified for the FIFA Grand Prix de Fútbol Winner's Cup 2015. Host selection In 2008, FIFA published statements that the Grand Prix de Fútbol 2015 is to be held in South America, and soon after stated that joint countries are to be selected as hosts. In 2010, Colombia, alongside Brazil and Venezuela planned to host it across the three countries, but political and military issues in Venezuela, and protests and disease spreading in Brazil had given the two countries a tough chance to be the hosts, and in 2014, exited the bidding process. Colombia later tried to team up with Peru, but after reports were given that diseases are spreading there as well, Peru was eliminated from the bidding process, with Colombia standing as the only nation, and earned the right to host it. The last time three countries hosted the tournament was in 2004, when Italy, Croatia and Slovenia earned the rights to host it, and also the last time two countries hosted it was in 2007, when Brazil and Uruguay teamed up to host the 2007 Grand Prix de Fútbol. Qualification Following qualification matches played between June 2013 and November 2014, the following 32 teams - shown with their last pre-tournament FIFA World Rankings - qualified for the final tournament. The highest ranked team to qualify was Argentina (1), while the lowest was Cameroon (54). AFC (3) CAF (5) CONCACAF (4) CONMEBOL (5) UEFA (15) Results Group stage The group stage took place from 12 June, from the opening ceremony (Colombia v Czech Republic) to 26 June, when the final two group stage matches took place. One-time champions England, alongside Australia and Argentina where eliminated in group stage. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H